RotG- Snow Mist: Guardian of Imagination
by writergirl142
Summary: *Sequel to RotG: The Water Guardian Debuts* Snow Mist is the 10 year old daughter of Jack Frost & Casey Aqua. It's been 14 years since Pitch threatened the world. But now, a new threat is coming & when 6 new Guardians are chosen to aid the fight, who will come out victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the long awaited sequel to RotG: The Water Guardian Debuts. Sorry it took so long, ive had creative issues.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Recap & Snow's Introduction

Fourteen years ago, the world's children were threatened by a man known as Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. He strived to make everyone fear him like they had back in the dark ages. But, he was stopped by a group of seven extraordinary beings: the Guardians.

The leader of the Guardians was Nicholas St. North. Formerly a bandit, North was now the legendary giver of gifts, Santa Claus himself. As far as I knew, he'd been doing this for hundreds of years since the Man in the Moon (I call him Manny) chose him to be a Guardian. North discovered not long after he was chosen that his center (what he put into the world and what he protected in children everywhere) was wonder. I guess being a toymaker and gift giver helped him spread that wonder. At least, that's what my dad says.

The second Guardian was a six-foot tall alien time-travelling bipedal rabbit called a Pooka. He had an Australian accent which led to him being called the Easter Kangaroo by Jack Frost. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund, known simply as Bunny to everyone else. Bunny was an incredible warrior and uses large boomerangs as his main weapon which he wielded with amazing ferocity. He was the Guardian of Hope.

Toothiana, or simply Tooth, was the sweetest Guardian you would ever have the pleasure of knowing. The Guardian of Memories, it was easy for her to know where the next tooth under a pillow was, though she tended to act like she was on a permanent sugar high. She was obsessed with teeth and even had little helpers called mini fairies that helped her collect the teeth. In fact, for over four hundred and forty years, they were the ones collecting the teeth instead of Tooth herself.

Sanderson Mansnoozie was the Sandman. Also known as Sandy, he was the quietest of the Guardians. He gave children good dreams and guarded those dreams with all his might. He's given me quite a few good dreams too. Despite his quiet nature, when Sandy got mad, you did not want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

Windsong became a Guardian fourteen years ago. She was once a human named Melody Icesparkle and had two children, twins, a boy named Zachary and a girl named Lindsey. One tragic day, they were in a forest fire which killed all three of them. But Manny revived them, but he separated them. Windsong never knew where her children were, but they always watched her. Zachary had become Solar Flare, spirit of fire and Lindsey had become Cloud Whisper, spirit of the sky. Windsong was the spirit of music and she was very involved with Sandy. Song discovered very soon that her center was belief and that ended up making perfect sense.

Narain Hart, one of the nicest people but at the same time, she could be the toughest person you'd ever met. Narain was also once a human, but one sad day when she was sixteen, hunters attacked and Narain was killed. Manny revived her and she became the spirit of the forest. Because of that attack on her, Narain had the most difficult time trusting humans, but she loved the kids of the world. When they were put in danger, Narain did not hesitate to help. Narain soon discovered that her center was love. Narain and Bunny were mates, and have been for the longest time.

Jackson Overland Frost AKA Jack. Spirit of winter and the embodiment of mischief itself. Truer words had never been spoken when Jack turned up. Unfortunately, he came into existence the same way Song and Narain had: he was killed. One day, in the early 1700s, Jack and his little sister, Emma, were ice skating, when the ice cracked under them. Emma was terrified but Jack turned it into a game. Thanks to that, he managed to get Emma onto the thicker part of the ice. Unfortunately, he couldn't save himself and he fell into the water and drowned. Manny revived him and made him Jack Frost. However, when he awoke as Jack Frost, Jack couldn't remember a thing about who he had been. Three hundred years passed, and Jack wandered the world, bringing mischief and snow wherever he could, though he always returned to Burgess, the place where he had lived as a human. During the battle against Pitch, Jack regained his memories and discovered his center: Fun.

The seventh Guardian was a physically fourteen-year-old girl named Cassandra Riverina Aqua, AKA Casey. Casey was the spirit of water. She saved people from drowning and caused every rain shower the world had ever known for over two hundred years. Casey had a thing for Jack Frost (which it turned out he reciprocated) and took every opportunity to mess with him. Though not the embodiment of mischief herself, Casey was well known for her trickster ways that put her on the naughty list along with Jack more times than either of them could remember. Casey's transformation into a spirit was also tragic. When she had been a human in 1797, she and her younger brother, Matthew, lost their mother to illness. Their father had abandoned them when Casey had only been four years old and when their mother died, Casey took care of them herself. They lived in the Philadelphian forest but on December 30, they found fish cooking over a fire and dug in. Those fish turned out to belong to a group of bandits. Casey led the bandits away from Matthew and she was stabbed in the heart by the leader. Many years later, Casey, as a spirit, saved Matthew from drowning and Matthew began the legend of Casey Aqua. Like Jack, Casey was also an amnesiac, unable to remember anything about who she had been. During that same battle with Pitch, she too discovered her memories and found her center: Faith.

How do I know so much about the Guardians? Well that's an easy question to answer. I'm related to two of them. Let me introduce myself: My name is Snowdella Riverland Mist, AKA Snow. I'm the daughter of Jack Frost and Casey Aqua.

* * *

**Well, how's this for an opening chapter? If its not full of action, thats because all great stories start off slow. Trust me, more interesting stuff for Snow up ahead.**

**If any of you are interested, MistyLilyValley has posted 2 chapters of her side to this sequel, so go check it out if you havent already. Its excellent!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And introducing chapter 2! In this chapter, we get to know Snow a little bit more. I wont reveal all of her details because, seriously, how dull would the story be if i revealed all of Snow's secrets in the first few chapters? The icy water girl would soak me then freeze me if i did that!**

**So here it is! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Snow, Aurora and Dusty

So, like I said, I'm Snow Mist the daughter of Jack Frost and Casey Aqua. I'm basically the ultimate combination of the best of both of them. My hair was both jet black and snow white, the white covering the edges of my hair as well as the edges of my bangs. My eyes were bichromatic, two different colors. The left one was sapphire blue and the right one was ice blue.

Onto the events that led up to the biggest battle I had ever been a part of. I didn't meet who would become my best friends until I was four years old. That was the first time my parents had ever taken me to North's workshop. Apparently, it was part of some agreement they, Narain and Bunny, and Windsong and Sandy had made with North: They wouldn't bring their children to the Pole until they were four years old at least. I guess their reasoning had been that as spirits, we supposedly matured faster than we physically aged. At least the girls did according to Mom, Narain and Song.

When we arrived, the first person I saw was a girl about a foot and a half taller than me. She had blueish hair with long rabbit-like ears sticking out and emerald green eyes. She had a normal human skin tone but her hand and feet were paws instead of human hands and feet. I turned my head and saw another girl. This girl was quite a few inches taller than me and, unlike the other girl, looked completely human. She had silvery-gray hair and twilight blue eyes.

I smiled and bravely held out a hand. "Hi." I said. "My name is Snowdella Riverland Mist, but I like to be called Snow."

The silvery haired girl was the first to take my outstretched hand. "Dustidell Starlight." she said. "I like to be called Dusty."

The taller girl sighed and, once Dusty had released my hand, grasped it in her paws. "I'm Aurora Borealis."

"So, why am I here?" I didn't include the taller girls in my question because by the looks of things, these two girls were older than me by at least two or three years.

"Just turned four huh?" Aurora asked. I nodded. "Well, then, your parent or parents are going to show you how things work around here and the Guardians will want to meet you so that, if you're destined to become a Guardian yourself, they can help you discover your center."

"Center?" I asked, raising one of my dark eyebrows.

Dusty smiled. "Center, for a Guardian, is what they put into the world and what they are meant to protect in the children of the world."

Aurora nodded. "Exactly. Like, the big man himself, North. His center is wonder. Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, her center is memories. My Dad, E. Aster Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope and my Mom, Narain Hart, is the Guardian of Love."

Dusty bent down to my level and looked me straight in the eyes, twilight blue to bichromatic ice blue and sapphire blue. "My Dad, Sandy, the Sandman, is the Guardian of Dreams. My Mom, Windsong, is the Guardian of Belief. Do you know what your parents protect?"

I shook my head. My parents had never mentioned anything about a Center before so I had no idea what theirs was.

"Well, first," Aurora began. "Who are your parents?"

This I could answer for sure. "Jack Frost and Casey Aqua, spirits of winter and water." I smiled proudly.

The older girls smiled. "Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun and Casey Aqua: Guardian of Faith." Dusty said.

I smiled wilder. "So, if you know what's going on, that means you've already turned four and gotten to come."

They nodded. "I'm seven." Aurora said.

"And I'm six." Dusty added.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, so how do I figure out what my Center is?"

"The Guardians will have you do different things involving qualities of children that aren't already being protected." Aurora said. "It's actually pretty fun."

"But it takes a while." Dusty pointed out. "Me and Aurora still haven't come close to figuring out our centers."

I shrugged. "I'm ready for anything." The two older girls stifled laughter at my words of confidence, but I chose to ignore them. Instead, I ran through the building, honestly searching for this North character. When I found him, the man was enormous and I almost ended up running away. But he was really kind.  
After that day, my parents took me to the Pole to figure things out for the next six years. They took me up there for several days almost right after December 17, my birthday. By the time I turned ten, I was barely closer to figuring out my Center than I had been when I was four.

I wish I'd known then what I do now, because discovering my Center would end up being one of the most crucial things possible. Especially when a villain that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years came out of hiding.

* * *

**How was this? Good? I sure hope so.**

**Read and Review and let me know please! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, id love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, Snow is 10 years old. She still hasnt figured out her center, but dont worry! She will.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Calling & Choosing

I guess all the real craziness started with the call of the Northern Lights. I was playing with my parents, just a snowball fight, something my dad was known for, when both my parents just stopped. They were looking at the sky directly behind me. When I turned, I saw the sky was filled with beautiful colors. My parents had told me about these lights when I was younger but I had never seen.

Anyways, back to the lights. When I turned back to my parents, they had dropped their snowballs, picked up their staffs, took my hands and all three of us took off into the air flying as fast as possible to the North Pole.

When we got there, everyone else had beaten us. Bunny, Narain and their thirteen-year-old daughter, Aurora Borealis and Song, Sandy, Song's twins, Solar Flare and Cloud Whisper, and their youngest, twelve-year-old Dusty. Me, Dusty and Aurora walked off a little bit away from our parents so that we could converse to ourselves.  
"Why do you think North called us here?" I asked, blowing my black and white bangs out of my eyes. My friends shrugged, looking as confused as I felt.

"Snow." I turned around as Dad called my name. He was looking at me and gestured for me to rejoin him and Mom. Shrugging, I obeyed the silent command, walking back and standing between them.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mom pointed up to North's skylight where Manny's moonlight shined down into the room.

"The Man in the Moon called us here." she said simply.

I honestly didn't understand why Mom and Dad respected Manny. From what I had been told, when my parents died, he revived them, wiped their memories and then abandoned them, Dad for three hundred years and Mom for two hundred and fifteen. You see why I didn't understand how my parents could respect him? Granted, Mom and Dad got their first believers, both of whom were about twenty-four now but still firmly believed in my parents and the Guardians. I'd actually met them a few times.

I watched Manny's light open a compartment in the floor and a crystal came out. When the light shone on it, five images appeared: They were of me, Aurora, Dusty, Solar and Cloud. Manny had chosen us as new Guardians.

"Why has he chosen new Guardians?" Narain asked.

"Obviously, something bad is about to happen." North replied.

"Like with Pitch Black fourteen years ago?" Bunny asked. North shrugged.

"Could be Pitch." North said. "Could be much worse than Pitch."

"What could be worse than Pitch?" Tooth asked.

As if in answer, the crystal sank back into the floor and an image appeared on the floor, an image of a woman with long hair and bat-like wings. All of the Guardians, save Song, Narain, and my parents grew silent.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Who is it?" Mom asked.

The Guardians all seemed to take deep breaths before looking up at their members of only fourteen years.

"That," Bunny said, pointing to the image on the floor. "is definitely worse than Pitch."

"Why?" Aurora asked, looking up at her father, her bunny ears drooped in confusion.

"That is Angel Moon, the Mistress of Deception." North answered.

"She was once a Guardian with the rest of us." Tooth explained. "The Guardian of Truth, but something happened and she turned to the dark side."

"Now, she's come back." Bunny said.

Song nodded slowly. "What do we do?"

The Guardians looked at me, Aurora, Dusty and the twins. "Man in Moon has told us what we need to do." North answered. Song, Narain, Dad and Mom looked at us.

"The kids?!" Mom exclaimed. "He wants us to send our kids into battle?!"

Dad put a hand on her shoulder. "Casey, they can handle it." he said calmly. "If Manny thinks our kids can do this, then we have to trust him."

Mom sighed. "Fine." She smirked and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her. Mom knew I was more than capable of taking care of myself. Honestly if I had to choose which one of my parents was more protective, I think that'd be Dad.

A voice behind us made us stop talking. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Turning around, we saw a teenage boy standing behind us, a mischievous smirk on his face, his arms crossed with a staff in his right hand.

* * *

**This was actually the first chapter i had typed up on this story, but i changed my mind on how to set it off after this chapter was done, so this became chapter 3. Yes, Casey's protective now. She has a 10 year old daughter who gets into almost as much trouble as she and Jack ever did. I say she has good reason to be protective.**

**A little insider on who the new guy is: I wont say his name, but he is a character thought up by my 10-year-old little brother.**

**Read and Review and next chapter, youll get to meet my brother's character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first one thing I forgot to mention was that Snow calls all of the Guardians (except Narain) special names. North is Grandpa North. Tooth and Song are Aunt Tooth and Aunt Song, and Bunny and Sandy are Uncle Bunny and Uncle Sandy. She doesn't call Narain "Aunt Narain" because she feels Narain abandoned her mother.**

**And I apologize for the absence. My computer was confiscated. Its been confiscated again but im at my grandmothers for a few days so I took the chance.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blaze Summer

Silence had a firm hold on everyone as we stared at the boy standing before us. In appearance, he looked like a teenager, except his hair was a mix of red and orange. He had tanned skin and fiery orange eyes. He was dressed in a red t-shirt over a yellow long sleeve shirt, brown pants, and orange shoes. In his right hand, he held a staff like Dad, Mom and me, but his had a flame shaped gem at the end. He was taller than Mom but shorter than Dad and he looked about sixteen years old.

"Long time no see, Aunt Casey." He said, smiling at Mom.

Mom looked at him, her sapphire eyes filled with confusion. "Who are you?" She asked.

The flaming haired boy smirked and looked down. "Of course you don't know me." He mumbled. Then he looked back up. "My name now is Blaze Summer, but I was once Ash Katherine, son of Matthew Katherine, your younger brother."

I looked at Mom. Her eyes were wide and I could've sworn I saw years building in them. I was we'll familiar on who Matthew Katherine was. Mom had told me stories about him. He was her little brother, the one she would do anything for and the one she cared for when their mother died. A few years after Mom had died, Matthew nearly drowned, but it was thanks to Mom that he lived.

Looking closer, I wasn't surprised that Mom hadn't recognized him. According to Mom, Matthew had had dark brown hair, like her own had been as a human, and amethyst purple eyes. Blaze's fiery hair and eyes were so different from that.

"So Matthew had a family, did he?" Mom questioned, a soft smile crossing her face. "Good for him."

Blaze nodded, smiling. "Yup."

Mom looked back at Narain. "You told me Matthew had children, a daughter he named after me specifically." Narain nodded. Mom continued speaking. "Did you know his son as well?"

Narain shook her head. "No I was only aware of the girl."

Dad put a comforting hand on Mom's shoulder then looked up at Blaze. I wasn't sure, but by the expression on his white face, it seemed as though Dad had met Blaze before. "Summer." he said, venom in every word.

"Frost." Blaze spat, almost as venomously.

Mom moved away from Dad and stood between him and Blaze. She looked at Blaze, who towered over her almost as much as Dad did. "Why haven't I ever seen you before now?"

Blaze sighed as his glare dropped, a look of sadness replacing it as his flaming eyes met the water-colored eyes of my mother. "Manny didn't allow it." He replied.

"Why not?" Aunt Song exclaimed, stepping closer.

"It wasn't time yet." Blaze answered simply.

"Not time yet?!" Dad yelled angrily. I saw his staff turn icier as his grip on it tightened. "How could it not be time!? Manny abandons Casey for over two hundred years and doesn't even bother telling her when her nephew becomes the summer spirit!"

"Frostbite…" Uncle Bunny said softly, walking closer to Dad and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Manny had his reasons for keeping Casey in the dark."

"I've watched." Blaze said smiling fondly at Mom. "I've watched you, Aunt Casey. Ever since I became the summer spirit, I've watched you grow more and more powerful."

"When did you become summer spirit?" Grandpa North asked.

"Summer, 1821." Blaze answered.

Mom's eyes widened and she looked at Dad. "That was the first time you stopped coming to see me at my pond."

Dad's eyes widened as well as a shameful blush filled his pale cheeks. "Oh, right."

Blaze nodded. "That winter, when you didn't come, I saw Aunt Casey. She looked so sad."

"How did you know Jack was the cause?" Aunt Tooth asked.

Blaze looked at her. "Easy." He said. "My father always told me that when they were growing up and winter came around, Aunt Casey would always thank Jack Frost. Father said that, up until her death, Aunt Casey had a, you could say, crush on Jack Frost, yet for some reason, she never saw him."

Mom looked the floor. "How could I have not seen him? I believed in him, yet I never saw him once. Why?"

Blaze shrugged. "That, my dear aunt, is something I don't know."

"How did you become the summer spirit?" Narain asked.

Blaze held up the index finger of his left hand. "Ah, ah, ah." He said, like he was scolding a child. "That's a story for another time."

An elf, all of a sudden, ran up and yanked repeatedly on North's pant leg.

"What?!" he yelled. The elf pointed behind them at the globe, more specifically the lights in burgess, Pennsylvania. The lights were flickering. Children's belief was weakening. Looking around, Aurora, Dusty, the twins and I could already see our parents strengths wavering. Aunt Tooth and Aunt Song's wings were fluttering weakly, Uncle Sandy could barely shape his sands, and Grandpa North, Uncle Bunny and Narain seemed to be having trouble standing. Even my parents were affected. Both Mom and Dad's grips on their staffs tightened and they were using the staffs more and more as means to remain standing straight.

"This isn't good." I said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**What'd you think of my bro's character? Except a few tiny things (like his relation to Casey) my bro came up with Blaze all on his own. He's very proud and that review from "blaze" was him. He doesn't have an account on this.**

**Review and let us know what you thought. (I always show him reviews becausehe loves my stories)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up fact about Snow, because she is the daughter of Jack Frost (the winter spirit) and Casey Aqua (the water sprit), heat has a double effect on her. Like her mother, she's always wet and underneath that water is a layer of ice that protects her from a certain amount of heat. once those are melted away, she begins to suffer the effects of heat. Sometimes, it actually happens faster then to either of her parents because she's a combination of both of them.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Alerting Jamie and Maddy

Myself, the twins, Dusty and Aurora all ran to the Guardians. I of course, ran to my parents, Solar ran to Grandpa North and Aunt Tooth, Aurora ran to her parents and Cloud and Dusty ran to Uncle Sandy and Aunt Song. We all tried to support them as best we could (I'm very small for my age so supporting both of my parents even though my mom's short for her age too was difficult), but eventually we eased them into Grandpa North's sitting room, where we sat them down.

"What's happening?" Dusty asked.

"Angel Moon." Turning, we saw that Blaze had followed us. Unlike the Guardians, he didn't seem weak at all.

"Why aren't you weakened?" Aurora snapped angrily.

"Don't you have believers?" Solar asked.

Blaze nodded. "I do, but I've not yet been chosen to be a Guardian. Until you take the Oath of the Guardians, even if you've been chosen, the loss of believers won't affect you."

"That's why we're not affected!" Cloud exclaimed.

My eyes widened. "You're right!" I shouted. "We were chosen but we haven't taken the Oath!"

"Which we can't until we discover our centers!" Aurora, Dusty and I yelled at once.

Blaze nodded. "Exactly. This is our advantage over the Mistress of Deception."

"'Our advantage'" Aurora asked.

Blaze nodded again. "Yes, because, you see, I too have been chosen." He turned towards the globe room where we could see the crystal still out. Manny's light shined down on it and a new person was shown: Blaze. He looked back at the twins, Aurora, Dusty and me, smiling smugly. "You see?"

We all shared looks. There was no denying it. Blaze, this spirit we had just met and learned he was my cousin, had been chosen by Manny to be a Guardian.

I sighed and walked closer to him, a scowl etched on my face. I stood right in front of him and looked straight up into his eyes. He towered over me even more than my mother, but I tried not to look intimidated.

"Okay fine." I snapped. "You've been chosen. But that doesn't mean you're our friend." My eyes flashed as tightened my grip on my staff and pointed it at his face. "So just shut your mouth and do as we say or I promise you your fire will be a fun new practice target for me." Blaze said nothing and I lowered my staff, turning around and walking back to my friends.

Aurora looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "Was that threat necessary?" she asked.

I looked up at her. "I don't trust him. Even if he's my mother's nephew, he still abandoned her."

"Because Manny told him it wasn't time for her." Dusty said.

I snapped my head in her direction. "Sorry, but did you forget that Manny abandoned both of my parents when they needed him most!? I can't put that aside."

"Manny chose him, Snow." Cloud said. "That means you'll have to trust him."

"If you don't," Solar started. "Then how we ever call ourselves guardians?"

I sighed, my shoulders dropping in defeat. Unfortunately, the twins were right, as much as I hated to admit it. "Fine." I said. "All try to get along with summer boy." I pushed past my friends to where my parents were lying. They had gone even paler than what was normal for our family and they both could barely keep their eyes open. Dads normally snow white hair was going grayer and from what part of his eyes I could see, the ice blue had dulled.

My mom wasn't much better. Her jet black hair was messier then normal and had lost some of its vibrant black color. Her sapphire eyes had dulled as well.

The other Guardians were in similar states to my parents. Uncle Bunny even appeared to be shrinking. I turned to face my friends.

"Guys," I began. "We have to go to Burgess."

"How?" Aurora asked. "None of us can use our parents' modes of travel. Snow, you still can't even fly."

"We can." Solar said, brandishing his hoverboard. Cloud fluttered her wings and, to my displeasure, Blaze held his flame-tipped staff high. I sighed.

"So maybe we do have transport." I said.

Cloud held out a hand to me, which I quickly took. I was half winter spirit and half water spirit. Heat was the worst thing that could happen to me, something that both Solar and Blaze emanated.

Unfortunately, I was also fully aware that it was the middle of summer in Burgess. The light sheet of water covering my body would protect me for a little bit, but once that was gone, it wouldn't take long for me to overheat. I didn't want to stay in Burgess long enough to find out what would happen.

"Let's go!" Aurora exclaimed from her place beside Blaze. Dusty, from behind her brother, smiled and we all took off into the sky, leaving the yetis to look after the Guardians.

As soon as we landed in Burgess, I immediately began to feel the intense heat. Cloud seemed to have noticed because she looked at me in concern. "Snow, are you alright?"

I waved her off and tentatively put my feet on the pavement. Immediately, I yelped with pain as my bare feet came in contact with the pavement. What little control I had over the wind was used to levitate me. I looked at the bottom of my feet. The skin was between pink and red and was tender to the touch.

"Great." I muttered angrily as I quickly took my black hoodie off and tied it around my waist, leaving only my royal blue t-shirt covering the top half of my body. I felt little relief. "Let's just find Jamie and Maddy. They gotta still believe."

With Cloud's help, I managed to follow the others to what I had remembered being Jamie and Maddy's house. They were married now after all. When we got to the front door, Aurora rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for someone to answer. Luckily, it was Jamie. Jamie's brown eyes moved slowly behind his glasses as he scanned us. He smiled widely when they landed on me.

"Snow!" he exclaimed and, to my surprise, he picked me up and pulled me close to him. "What are you doing here? It's summer!"

"Jamie, who is it?" I heard Maddy call.

"It's Snow, Jack and Casey's daughter!" Jamie called back. "She brought friends."

A second later, Maddy was standing beside Jamie, smiling. "Hey there, Snow."

I smiled then looked back at Jamie. "And yes, I know its summer." I pointed to the dripping water and the melting sheet of ice on my skin. "And, believe me, I wouldn't be here right now unless there was something serious."

"What happened?"

"A new enemy has surfaced and she's already begun her attack."

Jamie's face was unreadable and for a moment I wasn't so sure he'd believe me. I was still a ten-year-old kid, regardless of who my parents were. Jamie gestured for the others to follow him and Maddy as he carried me inside. He put me onto the couch, went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of ice water, which I quickly plunged my burning feet into.

First, I introduced my friends to Jamie and Maddy, (when Blaze introduced himself as Mom's nephew, Jamie and Maddy couldn't believe their ears.) and then we explained the situation. After we had explained everything, I was so tired, I could hardly keep my eyes open. Jamie had set up a powerful fan right beside me which blew cold air on me, but it wasn't enough. Soon enough, everyone's voices were blurring together and I couldn't think straight anymore. When the darkness finally came, I happily welcomed it.

* * *

**How was this? I had to change some details especially once it was decided that Jamie and Maddy would be married. (It makes it easier on Jack and Casey)**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! After this is a little bio thing about Snow like I did in the first story. Itll explain a little more about her**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans and Meetings

When I woke up, I felt cooler. Looking around, I found I was still in Jamie and Maddy's living room. Cloud's little helpers, Misty and Natura were beside me smiling. That's when I figured out that they must've been the reason I felt so much cooler. I still felt hot though. I gripped my staff tightly as I used it to pull myself to my feet, my entire body shaking with uncertainty.

"Snow," Cloud said. "It's okay. Misty and Natura just wanted to help." She thanked them and they flew away.

"Uh, Snow," I turned to Dusty, brushing a hair out of my eyes. She passed me a pair of rain boots. "Would these help?"

The rain boots were completely black with electric blue snow designs and electric blue soles. As much as I despised wearing shoes (I went around bare footed for crying out loud!), I knew the boots would prevent me from burning my feet again if I chose to go back outside while we were here in Burgess. Sighing, I reluctantly took the boots and pulled them quickly on my feet. I stood again and spun around a little, trying to get a feel for them. I'd never worn shoes in my life so these felt really strange, but I knew they'd help.

"Thanks." I said to Dusty.

She held up a hand. "These boots were Maddy's." I looked at Maddy , who nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Maddy just shrugged. I turned to my friends. "So, what happened?"

"In a nutshell, Slushy," Aurora started. "You overheated."

I groaned. "And now we've lost time!"

"No we haven't, Snow." Cloud said. I looked up at her in curiosity.

"We think we know why children's belief has started slipping." Solar said.

"Angel Moon is the Mistress of Deception, right?" Jamie said. I nodded. "That's what the Guardians had said. "So, if the kids have started to not believe anymore then that means only one thing."

"Angel Moon is using her power over deception to make the kids doubt the Guardians." Maddy concluded.

I smiled and looked at my friends and Blaze. Then I frowned and turned back to Jamie and Maddy. "Then why do you two still believe?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be doubtful as well?"

"We're two of the only few kids that have ever met you guys in person and Ihave managed to keep our belief even into adulthood." Jamie said. "I was your father, Jack's, very first believer."

Maddy nodded and smiled. "And I was your mother, Casey's, very first believer."

"Nothing in the world could get us to stop believing." Jamie said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Not even the Mistress of Deception."

"What about your friends?" Solar said. "The ones who also helped all of our parents beat Pitch fourteen years ago?"

"I know Cupcake and Monty still believe." Jamie replied. "Pippa's belief was wavering even before Angel attacked us. As for the twins, Claude stopped believing and Caleb's belief isn't falling too far behind Claude's."

"Mica still believes." Maddy said. "However, Sarah stopped believing when we entered our sophomore year of high school."

I nodded. "Okay so part of the group who helped beat the fear king can still be relied on."

"Sophie still believes." Jamie interjected. "I think Bunny still comes to visit her."

"He does?" Aurora asked and I thought I saw hurt flash across her green irises. "Without me." Not taking the time to think, both Dusty and I wrapped our arms around either side of Aurora, hoping to comfort her.

"I could call her." Jamie said, seeming to have picked up on Aurora's sadness as well. "And you could meet her."

Aurora just nodded. I was shocked. This was definitely the first time I'd seen Aurora speechless in the six years I'd known her. Her long bunny ears dropped slumping on Dusty's head and barely brushing the top of mine.

Jamie quickly made the call and in almost five minutes, we heard a furious knock on the door. I followed Jamie to the front door and almost fell over as I was immediately picked up by sixteen-year-old Sophie Bennett once Jamie had opened the door. _What is it with these Bennett kids feeling the need to pick me up!?_ I yelled angrily in my head. Seriously, I was ten years old! I was not some toy, even if I was small for my age. It got worse when Sophie started talking to me as though I was still three years old, which was how old I'd been when I'd first met Sophie with my parents.

After Jamie convinced Sophie to put me down before I suffocated, we went back to the kitchen where everyone else was. We introduced Sophie to Aurora and Dusty. Aurora was only a few inches shorter than Sophie, but it didn't make much of a difference to her.

"So you're Sophie." Aurora said. "My dad has told me a lot about you."

Sophie smiled. "And you're Aurora. Bunny wasn't exaggerating when he told me about his little girl."

It ended up that Sophie and Aurora had a lot more in common then we'd thought, especially when it came to Bunny. After they had finished talking, the rest of us filled Sophie in on what we had been discussing about earlier. As we'd suspected, she wanted to be in on everything. After calling Cupcake, Monty, and Mica, our group against Angel became bigger.

* * *

**The first few sentences at the start was from MistyLilyValley's fic but the rest was me.**

**Also, ANNOUNCEMENT! Me and a friend (Storm Veradea) have started an RotG forum called "The New Guardians"! I highly suggest that you go look at it and, if you want, join it and Roleplay with us cause there's only two of us. Let one of us know please!**

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 OC Snow

**Here's the promised bio on Snow. Hope I put in enough details on her**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: OC Snow

Name: Snowdella Riverland "Snow" Mist

Appearance: Short, messy jet black hair with snow white edges and along the edges of her bangs, bichromatic eyes left eye- ice blue, right eye- sapphire blue, alabaster pale skin, short, scrawny and small for age, black hoodie over royal blue t-shirt, brown capres, bare foot

Weapons/Abilities: She wields a staff that is similar in appearance to both of her parents, a brown Sheppard's crook staff with a light blue gem in the crook; she is able to use both of her parents' powers (Ice and Water). She can breathe underwater and is immune to freezing temperatures. To protect her from heat, she has a layer of ice over her body with a layer of water over the ice.

Bio: Snow was born on December 17, 2016 in Adare, Ireland where she was raised for three years. Once she turned four, after the traditional visit to the North Pole, where she met Aurora Borealis and Dusty Starlight along with the other Guardians, her parents had them permanently remain at Jack's lake in Burgess.

By the age of ten, Snow still had not discovered her center. When Angel Moon began her attack, Snow suggested going to Jamie and Maddy.

Snow not only has physical aspects that come from her parents, she has a very similar attitude to both of them. After being shown Jack's sister, Emma, and Casey's brother, Matthew, Snow really admired them. However, she holds a firm grudge against Manny because she thinks he abandoned her mother and father, and she holds a grudge against Narain for virtually the same reason, only with her mother though. Once Blaze comes into the picture, Snow shows more hostility towards him for apparently abandoning her mother.

Snow admires both of her parents, but takes after Casey more in appearance. (Not regarding the colors of her hair and eyes). She also takes after Casey in her physical body build (short, scrawny and small).

Family:

- Parents: Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost (winter spirit)  
Cassandra Riverina "Casey" Aqua (water spirit)

- Uncles/Aunts: Emma Overland (Jack's younger sister), Matthew Katherine (Casey's younger brother)

- Cousins: Jamie Bennett (Through Emma)  
Ash Katherine/Blaze Summer, Cassandra Sarah "Casey" Katherine (Blaze's little sister), Maddy Sakimoto (Through Matthew)

- Grandpa Figure: Nicholas St. North

- Uncle Figures: E. Aster Bunnymund "Bunny", Sandman "Sandy"

- Aunt Figures: Toothiana "Tooth", Windsong "Song"

Friends: Aurora Borealis, Dusty Starlight, Solar Flare, Cloud Whisper

Enemies: Angel Moon, Pitch Black

* * *

**How was this bio? I based this one off the one I did for Casey in the first story**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! The next chapter is done! I am SO SO sorry I made you wait but being nineteen (almost twenty) isn't easy right now. Computer crashed, I've been working at my job a lot and I just haven't had time to get this chapter done. But I got it now, so I hope it's long enough.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Getting the Gang Together

While Jamie was talking to Monty, I watched as Maddy used her own cell to call Mica.

"Mica?" she began once it seemed Mica had picked up the phone. "Yeah it's Maddy. Listen, could you please come over to mine and Jamie's house for a little bit?" There was a pause. "Remember the Guardians? Yes I figured Casey would've been visiting you. Well, her daughter and the other Guardians' children came to our house. They told us a new threat is coming. She's already struck and the Guardians are weak. Snow and her friends were chosen as new Guardians. Could you try to convince Sarah to come along with you? We need all the help we can get. Jamie's calling his friends, but we need to hurry." Another pause and I saw a smile cross Maddy's face. "Thank you so much, Mica!" And she hung up.  
Once she had, we saw that Jamie had finished his conversations. "Monty and Cupcake are in." he said. The phone rang again, but this time Maddy answered it.  
"Monty?" she started. "Didn't Jamie just call you?" Our ears perked up when we heard her say, "Claude and Caleb, are you sure? They're at the park? Now? Well, I'm sure I can be there in a second, but aren't you already on your way?" Maddy paused as she looked into Jamie's eyes.

The next thing I knew, we were on our way to the park in Maddy's car. Aurora, Cloud and Dusty were in the back and I sat up front right in front of the air conditioner. I know what you're thinking. A ten year old (even if its me) shouldn't be sitting in the seat of a car. You're probably right, but Maddy and my friends wanted to make sure I wouldn't overheat again.

I should probably mention the fact that I'm a little claustrophobic. Can you blame me? I mean, I grew up at Burgess Lake and my parents aren't exactly known for they're ability to stay in a small place for very long. So the moment we arrived at the park, I threw open my door and darted out yelling, "FREEDOM!".

"Snow," I heard Aurora, Cloud and Dusty call after me. "The heat!" I honestly didn't care. I was just glad to be out of that moving death trap. My escape was cut short when I was grabbed from behind by the collar of my t-shirt and yanked under a tree. I looked up to see Aurora, Cloud and Dusty staring at me. I swear, just because I'm the youngest, sometimes everyone tries to tell me what to do. Do they forget who's daughter I am?

"You better stay out of the sun, Slushy." Aurora whispered in my ear. "Can't have you overheating again."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Girls," I looked up as Maddy called us. She was standing next to a tall man with short blond hair and round glasses that seemed a bit too large. "Come meet Monty." Oh, that was Jamie's friend Monty.

So what ended up happening was Dusty showed off her power to grant wishes and we found that the twins, Claude and Caleb, were at my home of Burgess Lake.

I led my friends and the adults who were with us through a short cut to the lake my dad had shown me when I was younger. We easily found the twins, who, surprise surprise, were arguing over the existence of the Guardians.

"Caleb, come on, the Guardians aren't here." Claude said. "So let's go already/"

"Just wait Claude!" Caleb exclaimed. "Don't you remember seeing the Guardians when we were kids?"

The arguing continued like this for a while, with the twins arguing back and forth on the existence of my parents and the Guardians. No wonder the lack of belief hurt so much. The arguing only made me madder and madder. My anger though was mostly directed at Claude because the dork refused to believe that my parents were as real as he was. As the arguing continued, my grip on my staff tightened as my mismatched eyes began to glow in response to the anger I felt. The air grew colder while at the same time it was moist. I saw my friends begin to shiver, but I was too angry right now.

"Caleb wants to believe." I heard Cloud say. "But it doesn't seem like Angel has anything on him."

"It's Claude that's deafening Caleb's believe. His light had already gone out on the globe. You can tell he doesn't believe anymore." Aurora said and she turned to me. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed and stepped out of the bush cover. "It's not Claude I want to assure." I said. "It's Caleb. He's where we should start. Follow my lead." I started striding into the clearing near the lake. Raising my staff, I threw it dow and hit the ground as I dove headfirst into Burgess Lake. I looked up as a few minutes later the top of the water froze into a thin sheet of ice. As I heard the twins' arguing continue, I growled, though the growl was gurgled by the water.

Suddenly I shot out of the water, built up a sloshy snowball and threw it directly at Claude's head where it made a _SPLAT_ sound. "You got that right." I smirked, juggling another ready snowball in my other hand as I pulled my staff out of the water. I saw Caleb squinting in my direction.

"Jack Frost?" he called out with a smile as he watched my snowflakes dance around his head as one of the flakes turned to water on his nose.

"Not quite Caleb." Maddy said as she and Monty walked over to meet him. "That would be Snow."

"Maddy." Caleb said looking up at them and then back at the snow. "It's good to see you, but I know that this is Snow."

Maddy laughed as I joined my friends at the side of the lake. "No Caleb, it's really Snow Mist's work. She's right behind you."

Caleb turned his head in a gasp as soon as his eyes landed on me. I just smiled at his reaction as he took my appearance (no doubt noticing the similarities between me and the famed ice spirit and water spirit of Burgess). I formed a snowflake in my hand then changed it into a dew drop as I asked, "Do you see me now?"

Caleb just nodded with a laugh as Claude brushed my handiwork off the back of his head. "Wait a minute, Maddy what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just hoping you and Caleb could help us with a little problem." Maddy replied as she looked over at us, then back at the twins.

"What problem?" Caleb asked. "What's going on?"

"Come with us and we'll explain everything." Monty said, giving the twins a very convincing smile.

"Explain what? You haven't exactly told us what we need to know." Claude said leaning against a tree.

"In a single phrase: The Guardians are in danger." Maddy said. "and they need our help."

Caleb just smiled, but Claude scoffed as he said. "The Guardians? They actually need _our_ help?"

"Yes they do." Maddy said desperately, irritation becoming apparent in her tone. She sounded about as angry as I had been and that was saying something considering how angry I was capable of getting, especially with the command of both winter and water in my grasp.

They argued back and forth like that for a few minutes. I heard Cloud say, "Last I remembered, Claude was one of the most faithful of Jamie's friends when they stood up to Pitch."

"He's not going to be so easy to convince by the way he's acting." Dusty said.

"All that Guardian stuff was only a dream." Claude said, crossing his arms.

"Dreams can be real." Dusty said softly. "Something tells me he wants to remember, but because my dad put everyone to sleep the night the Guardians left, I think that's one of the main reasons he doesn't believe."

"You may be right Dusty," Aurora said, "but his non-cooperative nature tells me something differently."

Meanwhile I was boiling (almost literally) with anger watching them by this time as I whispered. "If he tells off our parents one more time…"

"Nothing you say, Maddy, will convince me differently. We're leaving." Claude said, turning to his twin.

"No, I'm going." Caleb said as he picked up his beanie off the ground and set it back on his head. "The Guardians need us to be there for them like they were for us."

"You're seriously believing this?"

"Yes, and if you don't want to make a fool of yourself, you'll come with us, because if you don't, I'm afraid you may be buried in a snow ditch." He glanced at me.

"He's tempting me." I said shooting my friends a wry grin. "Should I do it?" I held up the snowball I'd been juggling the whole time and aimed it at Claude. Aurora and Dusty looked at each other with a shared grin.

"Caleb, enough of this kid's stuff." Claude said.

"Do it." Aurora and Dusty said at the same time as I smirked and hurled the snowball at Claude.

Like before, it collided with his head. Claude lost his footing and fell face first into the snow. Looking up, he brushed the wet snow and dirt off his face as he looked at his brother. Caleb smiled. "Now are you ready to come with us?"

* * *

As we watched Maddy file everyone into her car, I wrapped my arms around myself shivering slightly as I thought of the crowded ride back.

"Hey Snow?" I looked up as Dusty called my name. She apparently also caught both Aurora and her sister's attention as well. "How about we catch a ride back to Jamie's in my sand copter?"

"Is it outside?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes but I'll make it so you can't feel the heat." Dusty said as she conjured up the copter.

* * *

**How was this? Long enough? I hope so. I know I don't deserve it, but could you guys leave a review? It may help the next chapter come quicker since next chapter will introduce Mother Nature and the last two seasonal spirits. (Hey we've got Jack winter spirit and Blaze summer spirit, we need the other two)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**I know this isn't the next chapter or anything, I just had something to say. Lately, I've really been getting back into watching the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. I was actually thinking about writing a fanfiction of it. Problem is, I'm not real sure on a plotline. I've posted an experimental summery idea for it on my profile. If anyone who reads my fics is a FMA fan, I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have. If you do have any ideas, please PM them instead of leaving them in a review.**

**THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry about the wait! Ive been real busy. I recently got a new job and things have just been hectic because ive been tryin to get money together enough to get an apartment with a couple of friends. That, and I recently got into a new tv show that I watched both seasons of in two nights flat.**

**Snow: *smacks me on the head with her staff* You left me!**

**Me: Now don't start that. What would Casey say if she found out you hit me?**

**Snow: *gulps and puts down her staff* Sorry... Just, don't do it again.**

**Me: *smiles* I'll try not to, promise.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Last Two Seasonals & Mother Nature

Soon enough, the heat started to get to me again. Not wanting to pass out again, I decided to grab my friends' attention. "Guys we better get back. The sun's getting to me again."

Aurora laughed a little. "Of course don't want you fainting again."

I rolled my eyes but, thankfully, my words had convinced them and we ended up saying our goodbyes before flying back to the Pole.

When we got back to North's workshop, the first thing I did was dive fast first into a large snow drift. The cold made me feel a lot better. When I got back inside, pulling my black hoodie back on, I was curious when I heard what sounded like a one-sided argument. I walked to the main room and saw my friends staring at a tall woman. She had long hair and was dressed very springy.

Standing close to her were two girls. One had blonde hair with magenta highlights styled in two low pigtails. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, white shorts with hot pink lining the sides, socks and sandals.

The other girl was taller then the first. She had brown hair with red highlights styled in a bun, and was wearing a red dress, brown belt, and brown boots.

I looked at my parents and my eyes widened. My father's hair wasn't just darkening anymore, it was changing color altogether. The once snow white hair was now streaked with light brown and from what part of his eyes I could see, there were traces of chocolate brown in the ice blue.

My mother's appearance was changing in the same way. Her jet black hair was covered in dark brown streaks and her sapphire eyes were tinged with what looked like emerald green.

Both of my parents skin tones were changing as well. Once alabaster pale skin was slowly turning a similar color that I had seen in my friends, a skin color that was considered healthy among humans. My two colored eyes widened and I ran to my parents.

"Mom?" I questioned. "Dad?" My mother cracked open an eye and managed to put a hand on my cheek.

"Did you talk to Jamie and Maddy?" She asked, her voice weak.

I put my hand on top of hers and nodded slowly. "We did. We also got Caleb, Monty and Sarah on our side." I chuckled half heartedly. "I threw a sloshy snowball at Claude. It hit the back of his head."

My mother chuckled weakly. I heard another weak chuckle, this one coming from my father. "That's my girl."

I quickly wiped away the tears that had sprung to my eyes. My mother's hand fell from my cheek as she and my father lost consciousness again. I turned my attention back to what we had walked in on.

"Okay so who the heck are you three?" I snapped.

Blaze sighed. "That, dear cousin, is Mother Nature." He gestured to the tall woman. "And they," he gestured to the two teenage girls. "Are the last two seasonals. Taylor Spring." He pointed at the blonde girl. "And Saige Fall." He pointed to the brown haired girl.

Dusty smiled. "We should've guessed you'd know them since your the summer seasonal."

Blaze smiled and I groaned. "Don't make his head any bigger then it already is, Dust," I said.

Blaze only shrugged then turned to Mother Nature. "What are you doing here, Mother?"

Mother Nature seemed to only just now noticed we were here. When she faced Blaze, a wide smile broke out on her face. "Blaze! There you are! I got concerned when I couldn't find you."

"Why be concerned? It's still winter. It's not time for me to bring summer."

"That's one reason I'm here." Mother Nature began. "I noticed that Jack hasn't caused his usual "beginning of winter" blizzard. So I came here and found the Guardians, my little winter seasonal, as well as my forest spirit and water spirit laying here. Manny told me everything and that he had now chosen you all, including Taylor and Saige, as new Guardians."

I crossed my arms.

Aurora looked at MN. "And, sorry for being rude, but what is the problem with that?"

"Well, I don't like the idea of my seasonals, Narain, Casey, you and little Snow," my eye twitched at the word "little". "Fighting the Mistress of Deception."

"No offense," I said. "But we're more then capable of handling ourselves. Aurora is the daughter of the Easter bunny and the spirit of the forest. I'm the daughter of the winter spirit and water spirit."

Aurora and Dusty nodded in agreement, Dusty speaking up again. "I have to agree with Snow. We're all perfectly able to handle ourselves and "your" seasonals are allowed to make their own choice if they help or not."

I smirked, then glared at MN. "Oh and by the way, I'm NOT little! I'm just small for my age."

That got a laugh out of nearly everyone except the one I'd snapped at. Looking at my parents, I saw the faintest of smiles on their lips, or maybe that was my imagination. (It's very vivid you know.)

MN sighed defeatedly. "I suppose you're all right. You're very powerful and capable children. Considering what went on when Pitch returned, I suppose there's nothing I can do."

Aurora, Dusty and I smiled at each other. Blaze, I saw, nodded in approval, though him I ignored.

The spring and fall seasonals walked up to us, well, Blaze mostly, and they smiled at him. "So this is where you've been hiding." Taylor said.

"Mother was getting worried." Saige said.

"She didn't need to." Blaze said. "I was just looking for my aunt."

"Did you find her?" Taylor asked.

Blaze nodded. "I did. She and Jack have a little girl named Snow, though she doesn't like me that much."

"He abandoned my mother." I snapped, putting my staff in the red sash on my back and crossing my arms angrily. "Just like Manny abandoned both her and my dad."

The spring and fall seasonals opened their mouths, no doubt wanting to correct me, but Blaze held up a hand and shook his head. He finally got it. I wasn't going to trust him for quite a while.

* * *

**So here it is. The last two seasonals have finally been introduced. Both were created by 2 of my younger cousins. I thought they were very creative. I hope you think so too. Don't worry, youll see more of them.**

**And we see Snow STILL doesn't care at all for Blaze. I know i'm being mean to him right now, but don't worry, Snow will get over her dislike soon enough. It just makes for an interesting conflict right now.**

**Read and Review please and again i'm sorry I kept you waiting!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here's the actual next chapter, I promise. Once again, introducing a new character plus the first appearance by our villain!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Luna Millennia, Angel Appears

As we talked, a new voice spoke up. Turning around, I saw another girl walking up to MN. She looked older than me, Aurora and Dusty and when Solar saw her, she nodded at him, to which I raised an eyebrow. She walked up to MN. "Mother," she greeted MN with a hug. "May I also help with the quest?"

"Honey I don't know." MN said. "You know how your father feels about this…"

I immediately felt uncomfortable as the eyes of all those who were conscious turned to me. I knew what they were thinking. "He abandoned my mother!" I shouted as I crossed my arms over my chest in anger. "Manny abandoned both she and my father." I saw the spring and fall seasonal open their mouths to say something (no doubt protest what I was obviously right about), but Hot Stick held out a hand as he frowned at me.

"How dare you!" the strange girl exclaimed as she walked over to me in just a few steps. "How dare you say those things about my father! He did no such thing!"

"Just who are you supposed to be?" I retorted, challenging her.

"For your information, I am Luna Millennia Dusk, Manny's daughter." She said rather boldly.

"Millennia, that is quite enough." MN said, setting her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Yes Mother." She said, turning back to us. "I apologize for my outburst, but I want to help ward off Angel Moon too."

I narrowed my eyes, but Aurora stepped in front of me, asking, "Why is it we've never heard your wish to join us until now, just curious?"

"I wasn't permitted to." Luna answered, folding her arms behind her back. "Father wouldn't let me. But I want to help." As she said this last sentence, Luna turned and looked at her mother with determination in her eyes.

"I'm sure you do, dear, but we have to respect your father's decision if that's what he wants for now…"

"Oh, so sweet, I never thought I'd see you again, Mother. It's been so long and what is this? Manny has chosen a bunch of children to stop me? Oh how predictable."

We all looked up to see a tall woman, possibly a little shorter than MN floating in the air above us. She had long grey-black hair pulled in a loose ponytail and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a long black dress with golden bands on the shoulders and a red belt across the middle, black pants, and red boots. She also wore a red bat-shaped necklace and had large black bat-like wings. No one made a sound as we stared up at this uninvited guest. I looked around and could tell from the looks of the older people here that whoever this was, she was bad news.

The stranger chuckled. "What? A silent party, and I wasn't invited? What a shame." We all watched as she smiled slightly as her eyes scanned over us.

"You know, as much as I'd love for this to be a party, it is not, Angel." MN said with a serious frown.

Aurora, Dusty and I looked at each other. "_Angel Moon_." We whispered. Aurora's paw moved to her side as Blaze and I gripped our staffs tighter, pointing them up towards Angel.

She laughed scornfully as she replied, "Oh, Terra, how you jest. You've always made me laugh."

"Angel stop this!" MN said as she stood in front of all of us.

"Hah, you haven't known me for 900 years. I'm surprised you'd even remember me," Angel snapped, flashing out of phase and appearing in front of MN. "After what you and the rest of the Guardians did to me." With those last words, she spread out the dark wings as she flew back up to hover above the globe.

"What did we do to you?" MN muttered the question, gazing up to follow Angel's trail around the globe.

Luna, it seemed, had had enough. With speed that surprised even me and Solar, Luna pushed past her mother, Taylor and Saige and called up at Angel, "What exactly did my mother and the Guardians ever do to you!? You're the one attacking them!"

Angel smirked and fluttered a little lower to say, "All in good time, little moonbeam."

Okay, I'd had it! Furious now, especially in the face of the one who was causing my family pain, I joined Luna, saying, "How's that!? Who exactly do you think you are!?"

"Why, I'm flattered you would even ask, little snowflake, when you already know too well who I am." Angel said, turning her crimson eyes to face my dual-colored ones with a sneer.

"Leave her alone!" Blaze shouted, stepping in front of me and firing his staff at her. I stumbled back, a little dizzy from the intense heat, right back into Aurora;s arms.

Met with the sudden brightness and warmth, Angel covered her eyes as she pulled back in surprise. "My, such spirit in ones so young." She said, turning back to face MN.

MN smirked at Angel. "You don't know the half of it."

As I rubbed my forehead, wiping away the sweat that had already formed, I hollered at Blaze, "I didn't need your protection, Hot Stick! I could've easily done that myself!"

"Snow, what if you had gotten hurt? I wasn't trying to take your shot. I  
was just trying to protect-"

"I don't need your protection, alright!?" I screamed getting to my feet. I didn't get far and Aurora had to haul me the rest of the way with a firm hand.

"Snow, Blaze," Aurora said, letting go of my hand and handing me my staff. "That's enough."

"No it isn't." I said, diving down past Aurora's gaze and shooting a blast of ice from my staff at Angel. Angel didn't move as she turned her head over her shoulder with a clever grin. To my horror, the ice shot just phased through her like she wasn't even there. "What!?" I shrieked as I clenched my staff in both hands.

I heard Cloud and Dusty run to my side as we all heard laughing coming down at us. Looking up, we saw Angel clutching the edge of the skylight as she folded her black wings. "My, don't you kids know? Looks can be deceiving."

"What's going on in here?!" A voice boomed and we all turned to see North limp in, aided by Tooth whose pink shimmering wings just limped down her back like they were useless. Looking up at Angel, I saw a tear cross one of North's baby blue eyes, as he whispered, "Angel?"

"Hello, North." Angel said rather sweetly, but it was quickly covered by a smirk. "Oh we've had a few new recruits over the years haven't we?" Lifting her eyes, she watched as our parents stumbled in. My eyes widened when I saw my parents. They seemed weaker, somehow, but at the same time, stronger. The caramel coloring in my dad's white hair was darker and his icy eyes were even closer to amber color. With my mom, dark brown streaked black even more and it seemed that already her left eye had already turned emerald green. The other was still dark blue, but was speckled with green. I was so close to just running to them and throwing my arms around them like the child I was, but I shook my head, willing myself to be strong. I had to be.

Dusty and Aurora were also eyeing their parents, who, honestly seemed the same as my parents, weaker, but also stronger and I could see that they were also resisting the urge to run up to them. Uncle Sandy had a grim expression on his face, as did Aunt Song. One of Uncle Bunny's paws rested on the end of his boomerang pack while he had the other wrapped around Narain's shoulders to hold her up. However, Narain's eyes were dead set, as well, on the traitor above us all.

"Well," Angel continued. "This changes things. Now, not only have I faced abandonment, but I've been replaced too." Anger sparked in her eyes. Honestly, I could understand her last sentence quite a bit, not personally, but I could.

"No, it wasn't like that." North said, willing her to hear the truth.

"You lied to me!" she screeched. Flying back out the skylight, she called, "I think I may have overstepped my welcome."

"You're right about that, because you weren't even welcome here in the first place!" Uncle Bunny said, seething so bad I could practically see his fur standing on end.

"You think I don't know that? I would watch that anger, Bunnymund." She turned to us. "Something tells me I'll be seeing you all again. Ta-ta." And with that, she vanished with a quick and swift gesture of her wing.

* * *

**How was it? Good? One of the longest chapters to this story yet if you ask me. **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two chapters in one night? That's awesome!**

**In this chapter, Casey is going to have a little talk with her daughter about said daughter's hostility towards Luna and Blaze.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Casey and Snow Talk

"Wait, who's that?" Dusty called out, running to the globe as she pointed to where Angel had just disappeared.

"Who, dear?" Aunt Song asked.

"There was someone else with her. I saw them." Dusty insisted as her brother stared at her.

"Saw who, Dusty?" he asked. "I didn't see anyone else." Me and Aurora raised eyebrows in confusion.

"It was him… the Traveler in the Dark… He's with her." Dusty said desperately. "I saw him, he was right there, standing behind Angel on the skylight."

I groaned. "Dust, not this again." I said, shaking my head.

"Wait a minute." Cloud said, bending down and taking Dusty's hands in her own. "I saw him too. Only for a minute but he was there, sure enough. Dusty's right, there's someone else with Angel."

"I do believe you're right, but hardly anyone knows about him." Luna said standing on Dusty's other side.

"Do you know who he is?" Dusty asked.

"Barely but…."

That was when I snapped. Don't know why I did, I just did. "Just who do you think you are!?" I screamed, striding over to where they were sitting before anyone could stop me. I pointed my staff at Luna. "You said it yourself: you're not supposed to be here."

"I chose to be here because I felt like I was needed." Luna said patiently. I said nothing as she continued. "As the spirit of time, I am aware of everything that happens here but not even I know how these events are going to play out. But if we all, and i'm talking about you and your cousin too, don't work together as a team, we will not succeed."

"How can I trust you?" I asked, stiller than I'd been in all my ten years of life.

"Snow, you were led to believe that my father 'abandoned' your parents, left them questioning their identities, but that's not what happened and only you can be the one to decide that. I only offer you the truth in return, but it was essential for them and you'll figure out why. Whether you choose to trust me or not is your decision."

I lowered my staff and crossed my arms, staying silent.

"Milly, don't let Snow get to you." Taylor said coming over to her and Saige's friend.

"Yeah, let's focus on what we're going to do next." Saige said, joining Taylor.

"Milly?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah that's what we call her besides Luna. To you, she may be just that, but she's Milly to us." Saige said with a smile.

"Well, I happen to like the name Luna." Solar said, blushing pink.

Smiling, Luna put a hand to her cheek before she looked up at Taylor. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, Tay."

"Well, don't feel bad, Mills." Blaze said, smiling at me. "We all have to be patient with Snow." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sighing, I spoke again, calmer this time. "I need some air."

"I'll go with you." Dusty said.

"Mind if we come along, Snow?" Aunt Song asked, standing next to Cloud and my mother, whose eyes, sad by what I saw, never left my own.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

Along the way, Mom leaned against Aunt Song for support as we walked past the yetis and out into the winter air. They were doing hardly any better, but they seemed stronger. Aunt Song's ebony streaks were more pronounced, fading into the now soft silver and my mom wasn't too far off with her own dark brown streaks running through her jet black hair.

The winter wind was blowing a bit, but the warm sun helped in providing a subtle breeze for my mom. In other words, she was okay out here for a while, but she couldn't be out here too long. I was the only one the freezing cold had no effect on. Mom, however, took advantage of the time she had out here and pulled me aside as we sat in the warm light of one of the yetis posts out of earshot of Aunt Song and Dusty.

"Snow, you wanna talk to me about something?" Mom started, raising an eyebrow. I never could hide things from her.

"I'm just… Uneasy." I admitted. "Angel really seemed powerful. And she was abandoned like you and Dad."

Mom sighed and ran a hand through my black and white hair, pushing some of it behind my ear out of my eyes. "Oh, Snow, my little sneachta banphrionsa," She started, calling me by the Irish name she and my dad had nicknamed me when I was born in Ireland where we stayed for a couple of years (For those of you who don't know, it roughly translates to "Snow Princess"). "Your father and I taught you better than that. You know Jack and I don't think Manny abandoned us anymore."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at my mom. "Mom, I may look like both of you, but I am not you. I have my own opinions."

"But, just because you feel hostile towards Manny is no reason to take it out on others, least of all Luna and your cousin. It's not their faults." I sighed and my mom smiled. "Now, promise me you'll go a little easier on them."

"No promises." I said. My mom sighed, obviously seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of me. We walked back to the others just as it seemed that Luna was leaving. I heard her say something about wanting to help us, but her dad said otherwise. "So, wait, where are you going?" I asked, surprised.

"For now." Luna answered, gazing up at Manny. "Dad wants me home."

"Isn't it your choice though whether you stay or not?" I asked, which seemed to surprise everyone, including me.

"Apparently, dad doesn't see it like that. He says he does it to protect me, but what he doesn't know is that I want to be a Guardian like the rest of you." She said, walking into the distance as she turned to face us for a final second. "But, don't worry, I'll be back, you can count on it. I'll find a way, whether he says I can or not." And she disappeared into some stretches of Manny's moonbeams as I held my staff aloft in the air.

Looking back, I saw my mother shiver. Aunt Song pulled off her shawl and wrapped it around Mom's shoulders as she said, "Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze."

As we began to walk back, I noticed something in the snow. Bending down, I saw it was a freshly cut palm. "Hey, guys!" I called to Cloud and Dusty. "Look what I found."

They rushed over as I held it up. "You don't think it came from where Angel appeared do you?" Cloud asked when she noticed the thoughtful look on my face.

"I've got a good hunch." I answered. "Come, let's go show the others." I ran inside, followed by Cloud and Dusty.

* * *

**How was this one? Any good?**

**Review please!**


End file.
